Only Human
by K.B.Smith
Summary: Summary Inside


**Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter had a good relationship, they had been dating for a year and a half and they appear ready to spend the rest of their lives together.**

**That is Untill Scorpius comes back from a summer holiday with his family,moody and agressive,where he breaks up with Lily right back at school Lily notices that he's acting oddly and is determined to find out his must remember though - He is only human**

Scorpius stared out the back window of the car blankly. He watched the houses roll by without really seeing fingered the hem of his shirt,pulling pieces of thread from it. Scorpius could faintly make out his reflection in the window. The seventeen year old did not like his apperence anymore. Right at this moment in time he looked tired and haggard, with black circles under his piecing icy grey eyes and his normally tanned skin was pale and sickly looking.

Scorpius did not look like he'd just returned from a holiday to Kavous,on the island of Korfu in Greece,where he'd just spent three weeks. Three long weeks with both sets of grandparents, his parents,his Aunt Daphne and Uncle Theodore Nott and their three children, TJ,Avalon and Carina. It wasnt that he didnt enjoy spending time with his family,infact the first week for him had involved going out on the strip with TJ and being dragged from one bar to the next untill neither could stand much longer.

Scorpius had been enjoying himself to say the least,everything was excellent,the food,the drink,the beach,the girls. Not that he really noticed them,Scorpius was in a committed relationship,with one Lily Luna Potter. Yes she was two years younger than him and Yes,he was Albus' best friend,but he couldnt help himself when he fell for the youngest Potter. He had missed Lily alot during his time away from her,they'd been together for so long now, almost two had called her every day of the holiday,much to his families annoyance.

The second week had been a complete disaster from the word go, a week of party had caught up with Scorpius on the Wedensday of the second week and when TJ had invited him out once more he polietly declined but agreed to go and help TJ home when needed. So when he got a phone call at 3:30 AM, Scorpius was ready for the state his older cousin would be in,what he wasnt ready for was what would happen when they stumbled home. Scorpius had been walking slowly back to their hotel with the elder boy draped over his shoulder when he'd heard the growling. Thinking it was just someone's dog that he been woken up when TJ had fallen over a metal bin and started swearing loudly,keep going,unfased.

It wasnt untill he felt something _running _at them did he turn round,how he felt it he didnt know,all he knew was the next minute he had managed to shove TJ away from him out of harms way when something big and hairy collided with him,it was heavy and snarling. The last thing he remembered was something _ripping _into him,tearing his skin to he'd blacked out.

He'd woken,almost a week later in hospital,his wounds healed by magic,but the scars were ever didnt like them..and he'd hated the news that the hospital had given him and his family.

"Scorpius?"His father's voice shook him out of his thoughts and they stopped outside the Malfoy Mannor,it had been a long time since the Malfoy's had taken up some muggle customs,like driving and television."Are you going to see Lily today?"

"Not today no. Im tired and want to go to bed,I've told her this."

"Ok son,want me to-"

"I can go myself."he snapped,he was sick of being babied,thats all anyone had done since the incident,"Im of-age,I can apparate without you now,thanks." He got out the car quickly,slamming the door harder than stomped up to the door of the Mannor and let himself in,slamming that door too.

Another thing that annoyed him,ever since his 'accident' he had become prone to mood swings,the tiniest thing could set him off in a fit of rage. He walked through the empty halls to kitchen,grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and some honeydukes sweets,then made his way to his room,where he locked the door behind himself and threw himself on the bed.

He knew his parents worried about him,how could they not? after what had happened to him and he knew he shouldnt be angry with them,but he just couldnt help flicked his wand at TV in his room and watched some Quidditch highlights,whilst drinking his butterbeer and munching on the enough he dropped of to sleep. 

_

Lily stood at her parents bedroom window,their room was the only one that overlooked the front of the street,she was pressed against the window,waiting to see the flash of blonde hair she'd missed so wanted to hug him and not let go. Scorpius had called her and said he'd been taken into hospital because one night he'd ended up drinking far too much,she had given him and earfull but expressed her happiness that he was ok.

Lily could hear Albus moving around in his room,banging things around like he always did when Scorpius was coming over,which was weird because they used to be best friends up untill he asked Lily out that it had gone down hill from sighed,she wished they'd all just get on. If Albus was bad he was nothing compared to James. She whipped back round to the window when she heard a crack and let out a squeal of excitement. Scorpius was here!

She sprinted down stairs and flung the door open before he'd even rung the bell,he smiled at her wearily and caught her in his arms when she launched herself at him,talking a hundered miles an she was dragging him inside and Ginny and Harry were greeting him,asking how his holiday answered the questions polietly,but Lily looked worried,he didnt seem himself,even when they asked did he want to stay for 'd have to keep an eye on him while he was here. 

_

Lily was starting to annoy him what with her constant looks of worry and asking if he was ok. He didnt know how many times he'd told her he was fine,he couldnt even smile greatfully at Ginny when she'd told Lily to leave him alone as even her mother was annoying him,what with her offering him more the whole damn family was irritating him.

He knew that if he didnt leave soon,he'd take one of his mood swings and he didnt want to upset anyone in the wasnt their fault. He'd then tried to tell Lily he was tired and was going to go home,but she,being the clingy little bint she was,said that he should stay at little longer at least.

So they'd ended up curled up on the couch in the living room watching some lovey dovey film where people sing and skip around and throw flowers and all that felt ready to gouge his eyes out and burst his ear drumbs for good measure. Lily was twirling his hair round her fingers and then she said

"You need a hair cut Scorpy"

"Dont call me Scorpy,Lily."

"Sorry."

"I dont like it."

"Ok Scorp."

He sighed,gritting his teeth "Its Scorp-ius,Lily,for merlin's sake.I dont like my name shortened down."

"Whats wrong Scorpius? you've been weird all day."

"Nothing."

"Scorpius Tell ."

"Nothings wrong."

"Scorpius."

"I said nothing's wrong!"He snapped at her,causing her mouth to drop open.

"Hey!" James cried,"Dont talk to her like that!"

"Or what?" Scorpius growled "what will you do?"

"Scorpius!"Lily cried "whats gotten into you?"

"Nothing's gotten into me Lily,your all just really irritating me."

"What?"

"You keep asking if Im ok,looking at me,touching my hair,playing with my hands,cant you tell Im not in the mood you clingy little bint?"

She gasped,tears welled up in her eyes "Scorpius...you dont think...that do you?"

"Yes,oh Merlin yes! you are!"he snapped standing up "Im sick of it...I cant breath with you around...Im starting to think it was a mistake to ever ask you out...scratch that I _know _it was..."

She stared up at him,eyes wide.

"You know what?,Im done with you...I cant take it anymore." and with that he apparated back home,where he slammed his door again and lay on the bed.

_Well...I went there today with the intention of breaking up with her for her own safety,and now she probably hates me as well. Fine,that makes it easier,now she cant ever get hurt by what I am...she wouldnt want to be with someone like me anyway,who would? I wouldnt. Im sorry Lily,but this is for the best._


End file.
